Yusuf Gasud
}} was an arms dealer working under Kasper Hekmatyar. Appearance A fair skinned man with short dark hair and a mustache and goatee, in the anime Yusuf has brown eyes, was given a more medium complexion and has less of a mustache and goatee. He wore a full suit and tie. Personality Yusuf was ruthless, caring nothing about using Malka as a means to clear a path to a minefield and subsequently as a shield when he triggered a bounding mine. His greed was what did him in and he failed to understand how Jonah could not be bribed. Relationships Kasper Hekmatyar entrusted Yusuf with undermining the base by selling the deputy commander weapons, but the two were not close, as Kasper was not too troubled over his death. Despite agreeing to work together, the trust between Yusuf and the deputy commander began to fray after they were both injured by a bounding mine. History .]] Three months before Jonah began working for Koko Hekmatyar, Yusuf, working with the deputy commander of the base where Jonah was stationed in a Certain West Asian country, brought in a shipment of American arms which he had to leave on the edge of a near the base. He was found by members of the garrison and claiming to be a journalist, was brought to the deputy commander. During their meeting he noticed Jonah and asked about him. Afterwards the deputy asked to be counted in as part of Yusuf's plan largely due to his association with Kasper. Yusuf agreed and they left to pick up the shipment. On their way, the deputy commander ordered Malka and Maurice to come with him. Jonah then noticed that Yusuf's eyes were not those of a normal man. On the edge of the minefield, Yusuf ordered Malka to move towards his shipment by sliding her feet and drew his pistol and pointed it at Maurice's head to force her to move. .]] While making their way along, the group was spotted by the commander and a patrol he was leading which had discovered the shipment and killed its guards. When they neared the shipment, the commander burst from hiding, yelling at Malka and Maurice to stop. Although he was radioed that his men had a clear shot, he ordered them not to fire as a falling body would trigger any nearby mines and endanger the children. The deputy commander ordered his men to shoot his superior and the commander realised that he was being betrayed. Yusuf was furious that his men had been killed and although the commander tried to argue that the children be moved to safety first before they talked, an enraged Yusuf triggered a bounding mine. He quickly grabbed Malka and pulled her over him as a shield as the mine exploded, killing her and the commander. Despite this, he and the deputy commander were injured by the mine and after returning to the base the two argued. Meanwhile Jonah, who had been deeply shocked at the discovery of Malka's death and had learned of how it had transpired from Maurice, had him take the other orphans and hide as he prepared to exact his revenge by going after Yusuf. He massacred the soldiers at the base as well as the deputy commander, who had holed up with Yusuf in a warehouse. When Jonah confronted him Yusuf admitted that he was an arms dealer and tried to bribe Jonah. However this failed as Jonah replied that he only wanted Malka back. When Yusuf asked what a Malka was he was shot in the head several times. After Kasper arrived on the scene, he confirmed that Yusuf worked for him when meeting with Jonah. Although seeing his death as working out in a way as he had proven himself useless, Kasper nonetheless punished Jonah through fear by having him locked in a shipping container for several days with only enough water to sustain him. Anime and manga differences *The commander does not appear in the anime, changing the means of Malka's death and making Yusuf less antagonistic as it was implied that she was killed by triggering a mine. *In the anime his relationship with the deputy commander is more congenial as they do not argue and are toasting an agreement they have signed when Jonah launches his attack. *Yusuf's death is less explicit in the anime as the flash from Jonah's shot is shown with his fallen body afterwards. *In the anime Jonah recalled how he became suspicious of Yusuf when Malka was taken away by the deputy commander as well as his subsequent rebellion and killing of Yusuf, followed by Kasper having him locked in the shipping container.Episode 16 Trivia *Yusuf placed last (62nd) in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012, although he received the same number of votes (2) as the deputy commander.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:HCLI Category:Deceased